


【柱斑】禁果

by jintianyiyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jintianyiyi/pseuds/jintianyiyi
Relationships: 千手柱间 - Relationship, 宇智波斑 - Relationship, 柱斑
Kudos: 36





	【柱斑】禁果

柱间磨蹭着移到斑的面前和斑相对，摸到斑的大腿时觉察到有些僵硬，稍用力分开斑的两腿挤进斑的两腿间。这个动作将斑那处凸起的地方完全暴露在柱间的眼前，似是觉得有些羞耻，斑闭着眼将头撇在一旁不去看柱间。

隔着衣服摸上那硬挺滚烫的物什，中间隔着薄薄两层的布料也能清楚地感觉到那物的滚烫，稍微用力握住，上下滑动，激得身下人的下身忍不住上挺，泄出几声微弱的呻吟，斑裆部的布料已被他自己分泌出来的液体润湿一小片，在藏蓝色的族袍上分外显眼。

二人的呼吸渐渐加重，喘息声和着炙热的空气纠缠在一起。在斑时不时泄出来的呻吟的蛊惑下，柱间觉得自己的下身也快涨到爆炸。俯身紧紧抱住斑，将下身和斑的碰在一起互相摩擦，快感透过性器直通天灵，让两人都不由得抱紧了彼此，下身更加用力地磨合在一起。

但是隔着衣服总是觉得差了点什么，总是到那临门一脚却又没办法一口气发泄出来。斑急躁地扯了扯柱间的头发，“不要……哈……不要穿衣服……会弄脏的……柱间……柱间！”

大吼一声终于将柱间从那蚀骨的快感中拉了出来，柱间瞬间清醒了一下，急忙从斑的身上撑起来，有些抱歉，“对不起，第一次又是和斑一起，太舒服了， 我没能忍住。”

斑平复着自己急促的呼吸，“不用道歉，我也是……”伸手勾住柱间的裤子往外拉，有些期待，“还要继续吗？那就先把衣服脱了，不然到时候弄脏了，不好回去。”

本以为斑生气了自己没机会了有些沮丧的柱间，一听到斑暗含着期待的话语，即刻将自己的衣服脱得一干二净，露出小麦色的强健饱满的肌肉，和身下那狰狞地散发着热气的巨龙。

斑看到柱间那一身在阳光下散发着猛烈的男性荷尔蒙的身躯有些口干舌燥，下意识地喉头滑动吞咽。他也略有些急切地扯开自己的腰带，脱下自己的裤子，手套也摘下，将裤子和上衣一起扔在一旁。

宇智波的人都比较内敛，平时就算是夏季也会把自己裹得严严实实的，不会像千手那样经常和人坦胸相对，在太阳下晒日光浴，常年不见阳光的肌肤白莹如玉，在烈日的阳光下，白花花的似要闪瞎柱间的眼。

衣服一脱完，二人之间再也没有什么能隔开他们的了。也不知道是谁先主动的，等他们回过神来时，二人早已吻得难分难解。两人都是雏儿，没有什么接吻经验，只会把嘴巴贴在一起摩擦咬噬，呼吸缠绵纠缠，而后福至心灵一样，二人都不约而同地伸出舌头与对方共舞，磕磕绊绊的亲吻时不时将对方的嘴唇啃咬得破了皮，可些微的血腥味更让他们兴奋，反而像比赛一样发了狠地啃咬着对方。

柱间把手垫在斑的背后缓缓将斑推倒在地，漫长的亲吻终于结束，二人分开时还有晶莹的银丝连接在二人之间。柱间撑在斑的头上目光灼灼地凝视着斑，像是知道柱间想说什么一样，斑轻咬下唇，自暴自弃地说道：“不要在脖子上留下痕迹就行。”

“好！”柱间欣喜道。

用带着厚茧的手指在斑光滑细腻的肌肤上抚摸，斑的肌肤虽然细腻，但也不如普通女子那般毫无瑕疵，洁白的身躯上，横陈着一些狰狞的伤疤，这些都是斑作为战士的证明。

柱间感到饥饿一般舔舔嘴唇，“斑的身上早就有我的痕迹了。”

细密的亲吻落在敏感的伤疤上，斑的呼吸不由得急促，抓着柱间肩膀的双手不断用力几乎要掐入柱间肉里，那强大的力度让人相信要是他身上的人不是柱间而是换成别人，恐怕肩膀早就被捏得粉碎性骨折了。

“这些伤是我留的呢。”柱间亲吻过斑腹部靠近肾脏部位的一条伤疤，“这条是我留的。”随后往上舔过斑左胸上一条十字形的疤痕，“这个也是我。”

斑喘息着感受柱间在自己身上一个个的亲吻，耳边听着柱间强者一般充满自豪和占有欲的发言，呼吸渐渐急促，身体也开始兴奋地战栗，“只有你才能在我身上留下痕迹。”修长白皙覆着薄茧的手从柱间的肩慢慢滑到背部，修剪整齐的削葱根般的手指在那横贯了整个背部的疤痕上扣弄打转，带给柱间一股股噬心般的痒意，得意地对着柱间，“你这道伤可也是我留下的，感觉如何？”

柱间眼带笑意回望着斑，装作委屈的样子，“差点就死了呢，要不是有仙人体，我可能都撑不到今天。”

斑有些得意，那双顾盼生辉的双眼也满含着骄傲，夹在柱间两边的腿也惬意地蹭着柱间的腰，光滑柔嫩的大腿内侧磨得两个人都有些心猿意马，“只有我才能给你造成致命威胁，你可得好好修炼别被我以外的人给干掉了。”

被那双修长白皙的大腿蹭得有些火气上头，柱间将两人的性器靠在一起，紧紧拥住斑，在斑的胸上四处啃咬，留下一串红痕和牙印，粗喘着气，“斑也要好好修炼啊，我可是很强的。”

“啊……”

两根炙热的性器紧靠在一起摩擦，和刚在隔着衣服那种隔靴搔痒的感觉完全不一样，斑的手被快感支配着忍不住狠狠掐入柱间的背中，抓出一道道红痕，过于激烈的快感让斑的脑海顿时一片空白，没空理会柱间的挑衅，只是张着嘴，大大方方地发出舒爽的呻吟。

忽然间，斑的身体开始抽搐般地抖动，紧紧和柱间的依偎在一起的性器也开始吐出一股股粘稠白浊的液体，将两人的胯间弄得黏糊糊的。

射完后，斑有一瞬短暂的失神，迷茫着双眼看着柱间，回味着他以前从未体会过的快感。等慢慢回过神来以后，脸涨得通红，在他人面前射精的感觉过于羞耻，垂着眼不去看柱间的表情，稍微抬起身看了下下体，却惊愕地发现柱间居然都还没有射！难道是他早泄了吗！？

“你……你怎么还没射？”斑有些惶恐，沉浸在自己可能得了早<泄的恐慌之中。

柱间看着斑的表情就知道他在胡思乱想些什么，安慰道：“我有仙人体，所以时间都要比普通人要久一点。斑很厉害了，时间比我那个雇主长好多呢。”

斑确实有被安抚道，“真的吗？”随后想到自己被柱间弄得享受到了，但是柱间却都还没射，一时有些愧疚，将柱间推倒在地，跨坐上去，握着柱间充血挺立已青筋毕露的性器，“我来帮你吧。”

柱间的性器真的是非常能配得上他的实力，不管是外表还是粗细还是硬度还是长度，可以说是当之无愧的忍界最强，斑的手也算是很大了，但还是觉得一只手都要握不住，不得不将另一只手也一起上，就着柱间玲口分泌的那些液体撸动。

越是握斑越是心惊，越是撸斑越是生气。同是男人，怎么也是会忍不住和同龄人比一下大小的，他的性器可是宇智波同龄人中最大的一个，他也一直引以为傲，可没想到，柱间这个比他的不知道大多少，这根本不该是这个年纪该长的大小！可恶！这个叛徒！！

沉浸在自己思绪里的斑一时没注意手上的力度，带着心里的怒意越来越用力，最后几乎是狠狠捏住了。痛得柱间蜷缩在原地，两手胡乱挥着要把斑的手拍开——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！斑！！要断了！！！要断了！！！！”柱间终于忍不住痛呼出声，那处地方可以说是男人身上最坚硬也是最脆弱的地方，被斑这么大的手劲捏住，柱间痛得几乎觉得自己以后要阳痿了。

被柱间的惨叫唤回理智，斑仿佛烫着了一样缩回自己罪恶的手，满怀愧疚地看着在地上痛到打滚的柱间，有些不知所措。

“柱……柱间，抱歉，我不是有意的。”

好不容易停下不再打滚的柱间，缩起身体两手捂住受伤的部位，抬起脏兮兮糊了一脸灰尘泥土的脸，眼泪汪汪地谴责地看着斑，“你怎么可以这样，不想帮我就直说嘛，干嘛要扯断我呢。”

“我没有那个意思。”斑急忙解释道：“我……我会补偿你的。”

柱间一脸不相信的表情看着斑，“补偿我？”

斑在柱间面前蹲下，肯定地点点头，“你想要我做什么都可以。”

“那……”柱间的眼睛瞄向一边翻开的春宫图，再看看斑的屁股，暗示道：“我想和上面一样，插进去。”

“插？”斑愣住了，有些窘迫，“可是我是男的，没有地方……”斑的话顿住了，他感觉到柱间的手暗示性地摸了摸他的屁股，瞬间，他理解了柱间的意思。

斑只觉得全身的血液都冲向了脑门，将自己的额头都烫得跳起来，结结巴巴道：“这……这里……这么小……不行的……吧…….”

“呜……”柱间又消沉了，转过身背对斑，委屈巴巴的，“算了，我知道斑不愿意，你走吧，我自己忍着，大不了以后用不了。啊……要断了……好痛……”

斑没法了，他本就对柱间的消沉没办法，何况这次原本就是他自己的错，“好了，别消沉了，让你插。”

斑找了块平地躺下来，想了想，还是学着春宫图上的女人的姿势把腿打开对着柱间，“先说好，我可不会这个，你要插就自己弄。”说完便深呼吸努力将自己因对未知的紧张和对人门户大开的羞耻而绷紧的身体放松下来，好方便柱间的动作。

柱间虽然侧躺着背对斑，但一直注意着斑的动静，在听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音后后方便安静了下来，悄悄转过头偷看，就被迎面被大开的双腿和那羞涩地蠕动的穴口占满视线。柱间愣住了，初经人事第一次看到别人如此私密部位的柱间脸色瞬间红得能滴血，再一想到对他做这个姿势的人是他心心念念的斑时感觉鼻子里有一股液体在往外流，急忙仰头将那股液体逼回，急呼呼地趴到斑的身上，着迷地凝视着斑因羞窘而紧闭的双眼，眼珠隐藏在眼皮下不安地转动。

俯身吻住斑抿紧的唇瓣，伸出舌头细细安抚着，手上也不闲着，勾起斑之前射在腹部还未干的精液充当润滑，仔细地涂抹在穴口的周围，将周围干涩的皮肤抹得湿漉漉的。安抚着穴口的褶皱，在感觉到穴口周围的力度渐渐放松时小心地探入一根手指。

斑躺在柱间身下，紧紧皱着眉感受着从未想过会如此使用的穴口被异物侵犯，细微的疼痛逼得他忍不住倒抽一口凉气，脑子也是昏昏沉沉的，看东西都有些迷糊。咬牙忍着后穴被侵略的异样感努力放松着身体，最后手指增加到实在忍不住时，扯着柱间的头发压下，泄愤般地一口啃咬上去，努力让嘴部运动来分担下体的异样感。

柱间任由斑在他嘴上啃咬出血，不停地回应着斑的热情，在四根手指都能伸进去时将手指换成性器，肿硕饱满的龟头抵着艳红的一张一张的小口，慢慢往里面顶。

“啊——”斑疼得倒吸一口凉气，牙关都在打颤，屏住呼吸仔细感受着下体似要被撕裂般的疼痛，手指狠狠掐入柱间健壮的手臂，努力压制着想要后退躲避的本能，乖顺地张开腿全部接纳柱间的所有。

柱间也被紧致温暖狠狠吸吮他的后穴逼得差点就缴了械，努力忍着才没一进去就将自己积攒了十几年的精华献出去。湿热紧缩的穴口随着他的推进，一层层地覆上来，裹紧了柱身的每一寸皮肤 。每一条青筋都会有嫩肉仔细照顾，快感触电一般涌入刺激得他头皮发麻，脚趾也爽得忍不住扣紧。

等全部都进入后，柱间喟叹地呼了一口浊气。亲吻着因为疼痛在他身下瑟缩着的斑，多次的接吻两人渐渐找到了诀窍，斑张开嘴让柱间的舌头伸进来，舌头在斑的口腔里追逐、打闹、吮吸，斑也渐渐张开了紧闭的双眼，那双水光盈盈的眼睛一挣开就有泪珠不受控制地往下流。

“嗯……啊……好胀……”斑也是没想到，柱间那么大的东西居然真的进来了，这让他有种荒谬之感，不敢相信这居然是自己的身体。

肠道收缩着缠紧性器，贪婪地吞咽吸吮着，后穴饱胀撑满的感觉让斑几乎认为下体快要被撑破，性器也在体内进到了一个难以想象的深度，斑都要认为这性器将要穿过身体从他的嘴里探出来了。

虽然斑对于体内被插入一个异物各种不适应，但他的身体还是很诚实地反映出他现在的感受——早已射过一轮的性器已度过了不应期，在被撑满的快感下又颤颤巍巍地站立起来了。斑也没想到自己居然只是被进入，居然都会有那么强烈的快感。

柱间进入后就僵在那里，斑有些难耐地扭动着屁股试图让柱间开始动，修长笔直的双腿也自动地缠在柱间腰上磨蹭，催促道：“你愣着干什么，快动啊。”

柱间一张稍显青涩的俊脸涨得通红，“斑，你吸得太紧了，我动不了。”

之后柱间感觉到下面那紧紧缠着他不让动的力量渐渐变弱，他试探着向外抽离再缓缓撞回，顿时铺天盖地的快感如汹涌的海啸一般将二人淹没。紧拥着斑不让他逃离，下体开始狂风骤雨般的撞击，在反复的活塞运动中，斑的肠道也渐渐分泌出了肠液，在性器的鞭笞下发出咕叽咕叽的水声，两人紧密相连的部分也被流出体外又被拍打成白浆的肠液弄得乱七八糟。

“嗯……哈……啊啊……”斑咬紧了牙关试图将那羞死人的呻吟关住，但却在柱间的猛攻下被做得泣不成声，索性不再矜持，放肆地呻吟将自己的快活大方地表达出来来。

斑闭上眼遮住那双浸满情欲的双眼，鼻尖微红，生理性的泪水决堤一般地往下流，嘴唇颤抖着随着柱间的动作发现带着泣音的呻吟，使劲眨眼将眼里充盈的泪水挤出，斑眼神涣散地看着在身上运动着的男人。

男人背着光，正午的阳光透过树叶间的缝隙投洒下来像星光一样闪闪烁烁，柱间已隐隐有些日后俊逸的轮廓的脸庞现在还稍显青涩，脸颊两旁还有些许的婴儿肥，额头两旁的长发垂落，发尾骚弄着斑的脸颊带来一丝痒意，一层薄汗在阳光下闪闪发亮，沿着饱满的额头滑落滴在斑的嘴角。斑伸出舌头舔了舔——咸的。

抬起手环住柱间的脖颈，送上自己唇，将所有的呻吟都掩藏在啧啧的水声中，与柱间唇齿交缠使斑压抑在内心深处的某种渴望得到了充分满足。舞动着下体配合着柱间撞击的频率收缩¬¬——柱间退出，那他就放松，柱间进攻，那他就夹紧。两人的身体无比的契合，像是天生他俩就应该一起做这种事一样。

盛夏的午后，两个以后会改变世界格局的强者，背着家族，抛弃责任，在他们小时候相遇的河边，完成了一次灵与肉的结合。

“柱间……柱间……”斑的声音都变了调，紧紧抱着柱间，由于快感而手指痉挛地在柱间背上疯狂地抓挠，留下一道道触目惊心的红痕。

“斑……斑……”柱间疯狂吮吸着斑已有些红肿破皮的唇瓣，双手捏着斑充满弹性的紧翘的臀肉揉捏挤弄，“快好了……快好了……”

“啊……啊……”斑抽搐般地抱紧柱间，下体也痉挛似的收缩，紧紧吸着柱间，激得柱间舒爽地低吟出声，力气一卸，射在了斑的体内。清楚地感受到一大股微凉的液体冲刷进肠道，斑的小腹一紧，挺立良久一直无人照顾的性器也哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来。

柱间倒在斑身上缓了好一会儿才从那让人眩晕的销魂蚀骨的快感中缓过神来，平复好急促的呼吸，起身抬起斑两条缠在腰上的腿，缓慢地将性器抽离，性器和穴口分离时发出了“啵”的一声，随后射入斑体内深处的精液也顺着柱间的动作被带出，在尚未合拢还在努力收的后穴的推挤下缓缓流出，沿着臀线下滑滴在身下的草地上形成小小一滩。

柱间被那瑟缩着不断吞吐着他的精华的有些红肿的艳红色肉穴惊得脸红心跳，初次做爱的他哪里见过这阵仗，愣愣地看着那不断蠕动的穴口，鼻血流出来了都没发现。内心深处某个隐秘的地方在不断叫嚣着“他是我的了。”一想到这，柱间刚平稳下来的呼吸又开始混乱，眼神也渐渐变得晦暗不明，抓住斑的腿的手也越来越用力。

斑正躺着享受着快感的余韵，感觉到柱间一直抬着他的腿没动有些疑惑，睁眼一看就发现那个傻子正直勾勾地盯着他那处看，顿时气得血气上涌，一脚踹向柱间胸口，冷不丁地扯到有些红肿的穴口，疼得抽了口凉气。

“嘶……你看什么！变态啊！”

被斑一脚踹倒的柱间终于回过神来，赶紧手忙脚乱地爬回斑的身边，小心翼翼地把斑扶起来靠在胸前。细心地将黏在斑脸上的发丝拨回耳后，“先缓缓吧，待会儿我给你洗洗。”

斑试着动了动腿，发现现在还是有点酸软无力，便放松地将全身体重压在柱间身上。反正造成他这种情况的是柱间，那他就得负起责任来。

斑惬意地挑起柱间的长发把玩，神情有些慵懒，“感觉怎么样？”

“很舒服。”柱间有些傻呵呵地笑着，“我终于知道为什么那些大人都喜欢干这种事了，原来真的很舒服啊。斑呢？我又没有让你舒服？”柱间有些惴惴不安地看着斑，等着斑的宣判。

“不错，我有爽到。”斑抬头啄吻着柱间的嘴唇，“下次再来。”

柱间惊喜地回吻着斑，“真的吗！？太好了！”

太好了！他还可以有下一次！

两人在一起黏黏糊糊地度过了一个中午，之后柱间抱着斑在南贺川洗了个澡，将身上黏糊糊的东西都洗掉。神清气爽的斑穿上衣服，理了理确定没有什么纰漏之后和柱间打了声招呼就准备离开。

“等等，斑。”

斑收回迈出去的脚，转身疑惑地看着柱间。

柱间走到斑面前，将手掌抚上斑的嘴唇运起医疗忍术，“你这里太明显了。”

斑等柱间治好后，对着柱间笑了一下，垫脚吻上柱间的唇后又很快离开，一步跳到河对岸，对着柱间挥了挥手算作告别后，便头也不回地离开了。

柱间愣愣地抚摸上唇瓣，痴迷地看着斑的背影，暗自下了决定——

斑，我一定会实现我们说的那个未来的。

这样，我们就可以不用偷偷摸摸，光明正大的在一起了。


End file.
